Highschool of the dead: Brother's in arms
by Drakefr6
Summary: The Fujimi High group encounter a pair of brothers, along with the appearence of the two come the Super Infected. How does this change the story? Read and find out. Rated M for language.


Takeshi looked around trying to figure out their next move, he himself as well as the other survivors of Fujimi high had resided at the mall for far too long and their position had started to draw unwanted attention especially from insane survivors. He sighed heavily as he watched his friends relax around the interior of the mall wondering how they had kept their sanity just as so many others had lost theirs. His attention had fallen on the girl he loved, Rei Miyamoto, a small smile appeared on his face he knew how he had retained his sanity it was all because of her. Leaning further over the railing, the weight of the world and their current predicament landed fully on him, 'They' were gathering around the mall en mass and with each passing day the horde grew larger soon it would be impossible to escape so they had to make plans to leave. A commotion from the first floor drew his attention he watched as the other ran toward the front entrance, he straightened up and started toward the door.

As he reached the door what he saw astounded him out in the middle of the parking lot were two figures tearing through the horde of living dead, his jaw fell loose at the sight of the two fighting in sync one was tall and lithe, he had long hair that was tied back hanging to his waist, his movements resembled flowing water as he wielded the katana effortlessly striding through cutting the undead down. The other man was slightly shorter his body broader "built like a tank" as the old expression goes and it fit him perfectly, his movements were slower but the power which he put being the large sword more than made up for it. It was almost as though the slender man walked through his enemies effectively destroying each with a single blow, the shorter man was bringing them down four or five at a time with his eight foot reach. Takeshi could tell the these two men were strong but how strong he couldn't say, instead of wearing out they almost seemed to be gaining strength, as if they were almost inhuman. He continued watching and by looks of it he swore they were competing, when there was a good distance between the two men and 'Them' the taller man stood in place as the shorter man ran back to a car where he opened the door and pulled two ruck sacks from it. He turned quickly covering the distance between himself and the taller man before handing one to him.

They turned, staring at the door, conversing as they removed the blood from their weapons, well the shorter man did while the taller one listened and nodded from time to time, it wasn't long before the two men approached the door their eyes moving back and forth scouring for signs of imminent danger, the taller man was dressed in a red shirt, black cargo pants and black combat boots. His katana hanging from his left hip, and from the looks of it he had a rifle of some kind in his pack, he wore glasses which surprised Takeshi. He thought that the taller man's hair would be a hindrance but the way he tied it back there was no way it would get in his eyes. The shorter man was dressed in a pair of golden cargo pants, a dark gray shirt and tan combat boots, he carried the enormous sword across his back underneath the pack. He had a thigh holster on his right leg holding a pistol while his left hip held a knife, his hair was short and gelled up into spikes in the front.

As they got closer he could make out their facial features to which he was pretty sure they were brothers but looking at them, they were very different save for their appearances. The taller man had a cold and indifferent expression on his face while his companion spoke having a small smile. As they reached the door the taller one spoke in perfect Japanese "Greetings we are looking for a place to rest for a while and gather supplies. We don't mean you any harm, give us forty eight hours to rest and we will be on our way" he said in a cold voice. They shorter man growled saying something in what he could only describe as English before he spoke in Japanese "Don't mind my brother he always like that" he said throwing a glare at him "we just need a day or two to rest and then we will leave" he said his voice light. The tall man glared at him "That is exactly what I said Matthew."

He turned and glared back "I know Keith" he growled "it was your delivery that ruined it."

"Matthew my presentation was perfect."

"Keith, you were too cold, hell even I felt a chill. The way you said it they probably think we want to kill them. Your annunciation was perfect... a little formal" he shrugged "but" he trailed off.

Takeshi and the others watched on as the two brother's bickered, he was trying figure out what to do whether or not they should let the two in. If they did and the two did mean harm, there would be nothing they could do against them. He clenched his fist, those two men slaughtered close to thirty of 'Them' and they didn't look the least bit out of breath. On the other hand if they didn't mean harm and were true to their word, they would leave after two days. Takeshi was torn, if they turned them away he could possibly seal his group's fate as the number of dead continued to rise, those two men could be difference between a successful escape or death. He looked at those he was in charge of, their safety was his first priority and with that thought he made the decision they would escape on their own so he was ready to turn them away but Ms. Shizuka and Saya opened the door letting the two in. Takeshi's jaw dropped, though as he regained coherency he growled and started to yell at the two "What are you thinking letting them in here." The two men merely stared at him, each with a hand drifting toward a weapon, the shorter man to his gun and the other his sword.

The shorter man was about to draw his weapon but a glare from the other made him stop, he growled clenching his fist in anger "Look here boy" he started toward him "if we wanted to kill you" he paused looking around before letting his eyes rest on him "any of you, we would have done it already." He unconsciously reached for the knife, but the cold tone of his brother stopped him "Matthew, stop it."

"Give me one good reason Keith" he growled.

Keith silently sighed while turning to look at the others "They need him. This group needs him, without him they are as good as dead " he turned back to Matthew "do you want their death's on your hands?Leave him be" Keith turned walking away. Matthew sighed angrily glaring at Takeshi once more and followed his brother. Takeshi fell into a slouched posture clutching at his shirt just above his heart, "I just dodged a bullet, didn't I?" was the first thing that ran through his mind. He couldn't help but shiver at the thought of the two, one he knew would love to take a knife to him while the other he couldn't get a read on. The elder was cold and distant while the younger one wore his heart on his sleeve. He couldn't decide who was more dangerous. With one last glimpse of the two, Takeshi sighed as he turned and walk away.

Keith kept his eyes straight forward a permanent cold stare burned on his face, one that was brought on by the long battle with the living dead and personal tradegy. In normal society he would have been called a cold blooded killer, he wasn't insane per say and he didn't lack morals it was he could shut his emotions off, since the first of the zombies appeared he shut down. He would have sighed but the only emotions he showed were toward his brother, of course like siblings, they fought but they looked out for each other as well. He snorted, its not like they needed to, the U.S. government had spent millions of dollars training the two to survive. Keith was an Army Ranger, while Matthew was a Marine, both had acquired leave and decided to take a trip to Japan. But the Fates had other plans for the two Americans as the outbreak began effectively ending the world leaving the two stranded in probably their favorite place in the world.

The two had grown up watching Anime, reading Manga and the such, so they had a great love for the Japanese culture as well as the people, looking to his younger brother they were completely different while he was cold and detached, his brother had tendency to let his anger run. He didn't fight carelessly though, his anger only added to his strength sort of like a controlled berserker. A small smile etched his face briefly. He may have turned his emotions off, but his brother could always get a rise out of him and though he would never admit it to his jackass of a little brother he never would have made it this far.

"Keith your an asshole you know that" Matthew grumbled.

Keith glanced to him "Why is that Matthew, please enlighten me."

"You should have let me kick that little fuckers' ass."

He heard the bones in his brother's hand crack "What would that have accomplished? Other than weakening their group" he said calmly.

Matthew growled turning to him "Your saying your going to let him off. The little bastard was going to throw us to the wolves."

"Shut up and think for a moment Matthew" Keith stopped cold throwing a glare at him "all he did was try to protect himself and his companions. He doesn't know who we are, or what we are capable of other than decimating close to thirty walkers between the two of us. Of course he will see us as a threat, one that if we so decided there is nothing he could do to stop us from killing everyone here" he started walking again "do you see now?"

Matthew threw his hands down "Yeah, yeah" he sighed following him "basically he doesn't want us here because we could do a lot of damage, right" he said angrily.

He nodded "Precisely, now go and round up what we need."

He sighed "Fine, Ferro rod, lighter fluid, sharpening stone" he said going over his mental list which earned him a quick slap to the back of the head.

"Go get the items Matthew, you do not have to repeat the list to me."

Matthew rubbed the back of his head and grumbled as he walked away "Yeah, Yeah slave driver."

Keith kept his eyes straight forward as he headed toward a auto parts store having sent his brother on an errand, he had a few items to gather as well. Matthew grumbled as he strode through the mall looking for the desired items, on the out he seemed calm and collected but on the inside he was fuming he wanted nothing more than to kick the crap out of that boy. He clenched his hand unconsciously but he would heed Keith's word and refrain from killing the boy at least for the time being, there is only one person in this new and fucked up world that he will defer to, his older brother. He gathered said items placing them in his ruck sack, he sighed picking up the bag he left the store in search of Keith.

He was well aware that he was being followed just as long as they didn't show hostility against him he would let them be, but he stopped and paled as a Hanya mask appeared in front of him. He would swear he heard the voice of Keith "Leave them be" just before the mask disappeared, he sighed in relief and started walking again. Keith was going to be the death of him, hell the super infected they had encountered were nothing compared to his brother, sure the Juggernaut was a beast and damn near impossible to bring down but that cold smile froze him in place every time, lashers were difficult to deal with, if you didn't have a firearm, and the swollen ones were the worst, sword strikes bounced and if you shot them wrong they exploded drawing the undead to you. He sighed turning his head a bit, he saw his stalkers there were several of them, one was a beautiful girl with long blonde hair, the other was slightly shorter, wearing glasses long pink hair tied into two long ponytails.

Number three was the older busty blonde that let them in. There was something odd about them he just couldn't quite put his finger on, but he was sure it would come to him so he decided to leave it at that for the time being. He turned and continued looking for his sibling all the while being tailed, he focused on his hearing trying to find out why they were following him, soft words drifting to his ears.

"Why..."

"Takeshi.."

"I know.."

"If he finds out.."

"Trust me he won't.."

"Ahh!" he thought so the boys name is Takeshi and apparently he gave the others orders to follow Keith and himself around, paranoid much, but Keith said not to blame him he's just looking out for his friends. But that thought didn't quell the animosity Matthew held for the boy, he was broken out of his thoughts by the sight of Keith who spoke "Matthew my ears are burning, what do you want?"

Matthew grumbled striding up to him and spoke in a hushed tone "You do know we were being followed."

Keith nodded as he turned to walk with him "Yes, I know."

He sighed "I don't think that two days is a good idea."

Keith gave him a sour look "Matthew there is a reason I requested two days, if you remember your training there is strength in numbers."

"I remember" and it hits him "don't tell me."

He nodded "Yes, we are going to try to join this group at least for a little while."

"What the fuck for?"

"Matthew, think for a moment would you. Yes, we killed quite a few of them but there were more converging on this place, more than we can handle. We needed to get in here to replenish our supplies so it was a necessary evil. Now we need their help to escape just like they need ours."

He grumbled "Damn you and your cold logic Keith."

Keith glared at him "It's not logic, it's common sense, listen for a moment" he stopped pointing to the ceiling. Matthew listened for a moment and he heard the pounding on the walls "Juggernaut" he spat. The elder brother nodded "Yes, and from the look on there faces they have not encountered them yet."

Matthew groaned "Come on man the last one we fought nearly killed us."

"Yes, that's true though we now have the knowledge to bring them down more effectively" he glanced to the ones following them "and these kids have firearms."

Matthew raised a brow and glanced at the followers, "Kids" he asked. He saw it, that is what his mind had missed earlier, they were high school kids, no older than sixteen or seventeen. This was bad, was Keith seriously considering letting these kids fight, and a Juggernaut no less. He pinched the bridge of his nose "Keith, I really hope you know what your doing, these kids are not ready for that kind of battle. Up until now they probably have only gone up against regular infected."

He nodded "I know, the Fates take us where they need us" he looked around "and it's quite obvious they need us here."

Matthew sighed as they stopped on the balcony that over looked the parking lot "How do you propose we get everybody through that" he asked pointing to the ever growing horde. Keith took one glance "Fire" was his only word. Of course he was stumped but he supposed Keith knew what he was doing


End file.
